1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage rack for compact discs, more particularly to a storage rack with a string that is formed into a plurality of clamping units on the storage rack for clamping casings of compact discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional storage rack 1 for accommodating casings 2 of compact discs. The storage rack 1 includes a base 11, three triangularly disposed posts 12 on the base 11, and a plurality of vertically aligned U-shaped plates 13 that are mounted on the posts 12 and that cooperatively confine a plurality of horizontally extending slots 14 for accommodating the casings 2. The conventional storage rack 1 is disadvantageous in that the casings 2 tend to fall off from the storage rack 1 when the storage rack 1 is accidentally tilted.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a storage rack that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback.
According to the present invention, there is provided a storage rack for casings of compact discs. The storage rack comprises: a stand having front and rear sides, a base, and parallel first and second rods extending upwardly and inclinedly in a longitudinal direction from the base; and a string wound around the first and second rods to form a plurality of parallel first crossing sections that are disposed at the front side of the stand, that span the first and second rods, and that are aligned along the longitudinal direction, and a plurality of parallel second crossing sections that are disposed at the rear side of the stand, that span the first and second rods, and that are aligned along the longitudinal direction. Two adjacent ones of the first crossing sections cooperate with the first and second rods to confine an elongated rectangular opening that is adapted to permit passage of a casing of compact disc therethrough. Each of the second crossing sections extends in a diagonal direction relative to the opening confined by a respective adjacent pair of the first crossing sections and the first and second rods and cooperates with an adjacent one of the second crossing sections and the adjacent pair of the first crossing sections to form a clamping unit to clamp the casing thereamong.